


blue flare

by salmonsushi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Team Bonding, ame orphans (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonsushi/pseuds/salmonsushi
Summary: what does it take to carry the whole clan's burden? a lot, apparently.(one shot, uchiha!oc centric)





	blue flare

“people have always misunderstood our clan, but the uchiha was never a wealthy clan initially.” madara spoke up, looking at the gleaming moonlight lighting the night sky. yuzu's dark eyes widened upon hearing this, though she quickly recovered. “that would make sense,”

 

the old man raised an eyebrow, “what made sense?”  
“our clan is a mercenary clan, with no consistent income. and, that would also explain why all of our clan styles are so- showy, and why we ended up having traditional high collars, not as a sign of arrogance- but it was to avoid waste?” yuzu explained.  
madara nodded, “you are very perceptive,”

 

yuzu shook her head, “no, i was curious about all those at first, and thought of a few answers- i was right.” she then smiled, “but that's what being your grandchild, huh? i'll bring the clan to its peak.”

 

madara smiled, “it's not an easy journey, yuzu.” a crash was heard and a cheery voice announced their presence, “we're back and we have mochi!” zetsu was waving a plastic bag of treats. yuzu perked and enjoyed telling her grandfather how much was he missing not eating mochi with her. he simply brushed it off like usual, “not like i need to eat.” yuzu was the only one who finished the mochi by herself.

 

*

 

she had a rough start, being the direct descendant of madara uchiha. his name itself could destroy any chances of her making friends outside the clan- for being the __evil madara's grandkid would be her being evil too__ , even the clan kids wouldn't interact with her- because __she's madara sama's grandkid, she's going to surpass us all__. she sat on the riverbank alone, to sulk. her parents are dead. she was alone in the orphanage. nobody wanted to be near her, except for the grim elders who only visited her to ensure that she still lives- they need another madara to bring up the clan name.

 

she was madara's only grandchild, after all.

 

“you shouldn't sit alone, yuzu chan.” a soft voice spoke. she turned around to meet a girl around her age, smiling prettily in her navy dress- along with the standard high collar. yuzu hid her face under her messy hair, she was ashamed of herself in front of this pretty girl. “how do you know my name?” the girl then blushed, “uh, oh, i-i-i, everyone here knows you. i'm mikoto!” she introduced herself. mikoto sat in front of her and brushed her wild mane away from her face. “you look very pretty- not like how others describe you.”

 

yuzu knew very well what other kids describe her, a snob, arrogant and even __a monster strength__  just because she was a clan heir- __probably still is__. her father was a clan head until he died in war. despite being the heir, she was still shipped to the orphanage while her father's twin brother took the title clan head. she somehow knew that her cousin, fugaku resented her because he wasn't the clan heir. however, being with mikoto was like a breath of fresh air. mikoto was warm and welcoming. always calm and patient. yuzu appreciated mikoto for being her first friend and best friend.

 

*

 

jiraiya wasn't very enthusiastic after learning that hiruzen still insisted him on taking a team. “but i've already had a team! ame, remember?” he protested. hiruzen blew the smoke on his pipe, “but that was ame, and your voluntary work. this is obligatory.” jiraiya sighed but he was determined to take the boy with golden hair and eyes of the sky- minato namikaze. “alright then, i'll be minato namikaze's sensei. the prophecy toad told me that he'll do great things. like, changing the future.” hiruzen chuckled, “well then, why don't you take his whole team then? they're very smart kids.”

 

jiraiya groaned. why does hiruzen must win? __because he's sensei, that's why__. “even orochimaru is taking a team, and you don't want to lose to him, hm?” the sandaime hokage asked. jiraiya raised an eyebrow, “really now?” hiruzen nodded, “biwako told me.” jiraiya groaned again. he took a look at the academy graduates' files. “namikaze placed first in the academics exam. his physicals are average. that could be worked for.” jiraiya hummed. flicking next, he saw tsunade's cousin. “tsunade's cousin, hm? that could work. yes, yes.” the toad sage already imagined how he's going to use the brat to get tsunade. he knew how she was protective of her baby brothers.

 

he then went to the next one.

 

“an uchiha,” he frowned. hiruzen smiled, “not any uchiha. this is their clan heir, a prodigy.” jiraiya scanned the file, “she ranked first for physicals, smartest girl, rookie of the year.” reading her notes, he gasped, “granddaughter of __madara uchiha?__ ” jiraiya gaped, looking at hiruzen, “you're telling me, to take in a senju and uchiha with the prophecy child? are you insane, sensei?” hiruzen shrugged, “what is there to worry about?”

 

jiraiya groaned for the third time.

 

“first, this-” he shoved a file towards hiruzen, it wrote __umeka senju__. “-is hashirama's grandson.” he then shoved another file read __yuzu uchiha__ , “and this is madara's granddaughter.” and holding a final file read __minato mamikaze__ , “how are they three going to work? sensei?” the sandaime hokage merely chuckled, “same thing i asked myself when i had you three. they're yours, jiraiya. you could think of a way.”

 

*

 

it was obvious that jiraiya didn't want to do anything with her. at first, yuzu brushed the thought away when jiraiya hit her hard on the gut during the ‘survival test’ or the bell test, to put it bluntly. umeka had to suffer with a weak fire jutsu and minato was stuck with genjutsu. standing up, holding to her bruising gut, she knew that she had to help her team. obviously, teamwork was the only choice. jiraiya told them that one of them will return to the academy should one fail- but she called his bluff. either the toad sage was bad at lying, or her intuition was right.

 

she roped the senju with her classic ninja wire style, and broke minato from the genjutsu. after a very thorough planning, they managed to take the 2 bells from the toad sage who happened to peek at the women's bath. the toad sage frowned, “well, there's only 2 bells here. so you have to choose who's going back.” yuzu scowled, she had to pass this stupid test.

minato grinned as he shook his head, “no way!” the three of them looked at the blond boy in surprise, making him blush, “you can't separate us. we're a team!” the toad sage approved them. they became a team.

 

*

 

chuunin exams were approaching, and jiraiya had taken minato and umeka away for some training. but not yuzu. she scowled, “so much for a sensei,” she threw a rock at the naka river. she was somewhere far from the uchiha district, near a dense forest. yuzu had always enjoyed her solitude in this particular space. she sighed before lying on her back. her view of the sky was blocked by a blond woman whom she knew well.

 

“why are you here? shouldn't jiraiya be teaching you summoning jutsu?” tsunade asked. yuzu was good at keeping her feelings in tact, even though it hurted to know that her sensei was teaching an important jutsu to her teammates but not her. “sensei didn't tell me anything. i went to the usual training ground and saw they left. to somewhere better.” __without me,__  she wanted to say- but her pride was too high for that. tsunade frowned as she sat next to the twelve year old girl. “don't you want to learn summoning jutsu?” she asked.

 

yuzu kept quiet. tsunade sighed. jiraiya was being an ass, she thought. tsunade understood yuzu's situation- being an uchiha was already bad, being the granddaughter of madara was worse. she patted the girl's soft spikes as she smiled softly, “i'll punch him to death. he shouldn't treat you like shit.”

minato and umeka approached her at the same place, but only at a different time. the sun was setting and yuzu wanted nothing more than to blend in the dark. “we're sorry.” umeka spoke first. “we told sensei that we won't learn without you- i-it was never your fault, yuzu.” minato agreed, “what sensei did was wrong. we're a team. and we're a family, you know? and, you're a good person, and sensei is just too-” yuzu sighed. listening to two prebuscent boys apologizing to her for something that wasn't their fault was the last thing she wanted to hear.

 

“shut up. i don't need your pity. i can become stronger. on my own. don't waste your breath on me. chuunin exams are coming, and you better be chuunin, because-” she finally turned to face their red faces, “-i will surpass both of you.” she got up and left for the uchiha district, with grass in her hair.

 

umeka blushed, “she's so cool.” minato nodded, face still red, “i don't get why sensei wouldn't teach her. i hope he snaps out of it.”

 

having an unstable uchiha was bad enough already.

 

*

 

yuzu burnt every single zetsu madara had placed. the old man smiled, “that's my girl. while you're strong on ninjutsu and your reserves are big for your level, let's test your taijutsu. zetsu.” multiple zetsu appeared from the disgusting chakra tree. tightening her fists, she was ready to beat them down with her rage as chakra flowed into her eyes. “without the sharingan,”

 

her eyes went back to their normal vision. she smiled, “let's dance.”

 

*

 

the audiences were amazed seeing a blue flame burning on the walls. standing in the center of the burning arena, yuzu raised her fist up. her eyes were bleeding red, and so were her fists and shoes. she had to fight a taijutsu user who had a knack of bukijutsu and genjutsu from hidden grass, seeing her fight was like seeing a dance. she fought with her opponent's clones and used her paper bomb efficiently when she placed it on one of the clones and kicking the said clone to another clone. once she started using her katon jutsus, the match was decided.

 

she was the winner of the chuunin exams.

 

whispers were heard, that she was madara's grandchild, she was a prodigy and such. yuzu was used to it. mikoto and kushina congratulated her.

 

she smiled even though she felt like she was very overpowered.

 

*

 

“how did you manage to beat that girl?” jiraiya questioned her right after he found her on the same same spot that she had always been. yuzu looked at the ground, seemingly refusing to look at jiraiya's face. “not even a congratulations, sensei? it was obvious that you hated me. now that we're all chuunin, you can drop me off. i'll be fine.” her voice refused to crack. jiraiya felt guilty and sighed.

 

yuzu buried her face on her knees as she felt a hand on her head. “i'm sorry, yuzu. i, have no excuse for treating you so bad all this time, and i'm sorry for being a poor excuse of a teacher to you. i.. i am so proud of you.” he patted her head as his tears fell. “i'm so proud of you, i'm afraid of teaching anything to you- thinking that you'd stray away,” __just like madara,__  
“but i failed in that. i am your sensei- yet, you seemed to move forward even though i've been holding you back.” he cried.

 

yuzu looked up to the toad sage. he was crying, and so was she. “listen, yuzu. people may whisper about you, uchiha madara's granddaughter. but you're not him. you're uchiha yuzu. the uchiha who never gives up.” he enveloped her into a hug, much like a regretful parent. “the girl who is being used for old men's politic plays, the girl who proved herself in the chuunin exams- that she could go further, even when the whole world is against her.” letting her go, he patted her shoulder and smiled, “much like now.”

 

yuzu burst into heavy tears and hugged her sensei tight. the man laughed, “i never thought i'd see an uchiha cry on me,” to jiraiya's shock, she was crying blood. “what the hell- yuzu? are you okay?” much to jiraiya's confusion, her dark eyes had a glow of red, and it wasn't the regular sharingan. “mangekyou sharingan,” jiraiya breathed. __the pattern of the user differs from each person__ , jiraiya thought. in yuzu's case, hers were akin to a star. “when a person feels so much emotions, they would trigger the next level of sharingan.” yuzu nodded, wiping her blood stained cheeks with her sleeve.

 

jiraiya grinned, “well then, i'm glad that i could witness such event.”  
“and be one of the causes too.”  
jiraiya pouted.

 

“come now, we're having a family dinner! the whole team became chuunin! how great is that!”

 

for once, yuzu came out from being madara's shadow, to her own self. konoha's blue flare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm practicing my writing lol maybe i'll write some more


End file.
